Kamen Rider Phantom
by AKA99
Summary: Volume One. In the world of Remnant, there exist a hidden, unseen enemy by the name of the Ganma. In order to stop them, the powers of the Kamen Riders are needed. And even if they themselves don't agree and are in their own personal little Eyecon war, they don't really have a choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time To Awaken

* * *

Regular Text: Ore! Let's Go!

Talking: "My! Time!"

Ghost Driver, Phantom Driver, Phantom Phone, and Emphasis: **Specter! Ready Go!**

Finishers: **"** **Dai-Kaigan!"**

Yurusen: **_"_** ** _Chou Mezamero!"_**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a story I've been planning for a while now. I decided to post it in place of Kamen Rider Taisen because Ghost is ending and I figured I'd post the first chapter of this as a little tribute to the series. That being said, this will be my tenth story posted on the website over the course of around four years. I want to say that I'm actually rather surprised it took me this long to get this far but I'm really happy I've gotten here. Thank you to those who have read my stories and here's to hoping that one day I'll make it to twenty stories posted.**

 **And one last thing, like Turbo Awakening, I am not guaranteeing that this will be worked on as much as my other ongoing stories due to pre-existing works that I am relatively close to finishing. I can guarantee that I will work on it and continue to do so but I won't post as often as the others.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Thank you to striberx and Kamen Rider Vega for beta reading this chapter for me.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Ghost and RWBY are two different properties that do not belong to me in any way. This is simply a fanfiction I'm writing for fun and for people to enjoy.**

* * *

Koutarou Kizuna:

This town is boring.

Even if I could tell what was happening around me, that wouldn't make it any less boring. So far all I've done is just walk down the sidewalk and I haven't heard anything weird happen just yet.

By now you'd at least think a Ganma would appear to cause some havoc or make a new Eyecon or something.

I stopped on what I though was a crosswalk before I patiently started waiting. I thought it was a crosswalk because my enhanced hearing allows me to figure out where items are, kind of like echolocation.

…This sounds pretty confusing, doesn't it? Well, I'm going to explain now what's happening to the best of my abilities. It's kind of like narration, but not. Or it actually may be narration. I'm not entirely sure.

But anyways, my name is Koutarou Kizuna, I'm a student who's temporarily staying in this city and hunting down an Eyecon. Eyecons are these devices that hold the souls of heroes like Musashi or Houdini. So far I'm supposed to be hunting down fifteen specific ones to grant a wish of mine. And I only have one, that one being Beethoven, my own personal hero who wrote some of the greatest music of all time. I have extras not a part of the fifteen, such as Hartnell, Dracula, and Shelley. But I don't really use Eyecons.

Anyways, about myself. I'm around 16 years old and I'm a blind wolf faunus. I'll just let that sink in for a moment…

…

…

…sunk in enough? Good.

When I say I'm a wolf faunus, I mean I have the ears and fangs of a wolf. And I can't see. But I easily get around that by hearing. My Semblance focuses around creating and removing sound. And because I have two sets of ears it helps give me enhanced hearing in that I hear the littlest sound and can make out what or who is around it. Of course echolocation is also an option but I prefer the system I have now.

I don't really wear much, just a jacket, shirt, shoes, and pants.

I'm staying in the city just long enough for the Eyecon hunt. Then after that I'm heading to this school I enrolled in to study fighting, weapons, history, and also to hunt for Eyecons. I figure a school full of ambitious students would have at least a few who have heroes they admire enough that we can get an Eyecon out of. Though it's a mystery how I even got accepted.

Finally after a bit, I think it's clear enough to walk. I don't hear any cars and I think the pedestrians next to me are moving. This girl next to me in particular seems to be moving, as the music in her headphones seems to be moving away.

I walked across the street and followed the music and the footsteps. Mainly the music.

Unfortunately, just as I finish crossing the street, a little nuisance decided to reappear.

I barely hear the puff of smoke symbolizing his arrival before he yells in my ear.

 ** _"_** ** _OI! KOUTAROU, HAVE YOU FOUND THE EYECON YET!?"_**

It catches me off guard enough that I jump and end up tripping over my own foot, falling onto the girl with the headphones and music, knocking us both over. Apparently her headphones fell off too because the music is suddenly louder.

I can hear that little clown laughing up there.

"Ow…" the girl underneath me says.

I get off of her. "Yurusen, a little warning before asking will suffice next time." I growl under my breath for that last part. "Here, I'm sorry" I hold my hand out towards her.

Music Girl gets up without me. "…I'm over here" she says to my right.

I turn to her general direction. "Oh. Still, I'm sorry."

Music Girl is silent, but I don't hear her walk away.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't seem fine." She said. "Is something wrong with your eyes or something?"

I just sigh before I respond. "Yes. I'm blind."

"Oh my-I'm so sorry!" her response was immediate.

I could hear Yurusen chuckling behind me. **_"_** ** _Hey, Koutarou, is she the next person you're going to use in your Eyecon Hunt? Or is she just a lady friend you met?"_**

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Music Girl responded back.

In hindsight that probably wasn't the best thing to say in front of a stranger. And it's even worse since I can't explain what Yurusen is or why he stalks me. She also can't see him so that's another big issue.

"No…um…not you…"

I can just feel her getting confused.

"What?"

"It's really hard to explain and I need to get moving, can you tell me where…" I stopped mid-sentence because I had no idea where the Eyecon actually is. And since I had no idea how to finish that sentence, Music Girl got even more confused.

"You need to go somewhere?" she mentioned as if I had forgotten.

Yeah I'm screwed if I ever run into this girl again.

"You know what; I'll just find it on my own, thanks." That came out ruder than I expected but it's too late now. "I'm sorry for taking up your time. I'll just be on my way now"

I turned to walk away and promptly left.

"Uh…okay…bye" Music Girl said as I walked away.

 ** _"_** ** _She seems nice"_** Yurusen commented. **_"_** ** _And she was rather cute too."_**

"God I hate you." I say aloud.

* * *

Insert Theme: This Will Be The Day By: Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams

 **(Music)** Koutarou is standing in the middle of a crowd of blurred people, the people walking past him while he grips tightly onto his My Spirit Timer

 **(They see you as small and helpless)** He raised his head to the sky as he placed the Spirit Timer in his Phantom Phone.

 **(They see you as just as a child)** He placed the Phone onto his belt and activated it.

 **(Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild)** He threw the disc that formed into the air as the people around him suddenly shattered like glass. The Phantom Damashii flew out of the disc and into the screen to turn everything black.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments)** The title card appears in the blackness before everything changes again.

 **(Prepare for your finest hour)** Kaito is standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale. As he stares, his clenches his fist and nearby objects suddenly start to levitate

 **(The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower)** Galileo stares out into the night sky longingly before he stretches his hand out to the sky. Saul looks down at his Specter Eyecon while on his Machine Hoodie before he revs it and drives off.

 **(We…are…lightning)** The Grimm and Ganma slowly approach the screen.

 **(Straying from the thunder)** The view changes to that of a smirking Torchwick and his gang before changing again to show off Alain and M. Alain smirks evilly while M grins and shows off his rotten teeth.

 **(Miracles of ancient wonder)** Team RWBY and KNGS are seen in a circle surrounded by Grimm and Ganma with a giant sphere between them.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for)** The two teams spin around as the sphere lets off energy towards the ground. They jump back before readying themselves, Team RWBY and Kaito readying their weapons while Koutarou, Galileo, and Saul ready their transformation devices. The Parka Ghost Damashii's circled around them as well. The two teams and Parka Ghost Damashii's charge at the sphere.

 **(This will be the day we open up the door)** Ghost and Specter stood across from each other with their weapons at the ready. Ruby is spectating while preventing Koutarou from joining in.

 **(I don't want to hear your absolution)** They charge with the Damashii's they've collected so far flying out and circling around them.

 **(Hope you're ready for a revolution)** They clash blades while the Damashii's start to fight.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions)** Sennin holds his arms out with a grin on his face while Yurusen waves from nearby.

 **(Welcome to a world of bloody evolution)** He fades away to show Ozpin and Goodwitch staring out at Beacon from their office. Shadows descend upon Beacon for a brief moment before the scene changes.

 **(In time)** Velvet and her team wave as the scene changes to the Beacon courtyard.

 **(Your heart will open minds)** After them, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Sennin, and Team JNPR are seen.

 **(A story will be told)** Next seen is Alain, M, Yang, Saul, Blake, Galileo, Weiss, and Kaito.

 **(And victory is in a simple soul!)** Lastly seen is Ruby and Koutarou, who brandish their weapons (Crescent Rose and GanGun Lancer) as they turn into silhouettes next to the title, only Koutarou is in his Rider form.

* * *

Kaito Necrom:

I walked along the sidewalk, taking a drink from my water bottle. "It's getting dark out" I observed as some of the streetlights nearby started turning on.

My name is Kaito Necrom, and I'm not much myself aside from my intelligence, mechanical knowledge, fortune, attractive body and face and…you know what, nevermind it's not really important. Though, I also don't mean to brag but I am the heir to the Necrom Corporation, which is second only to the Schnee Dust Company in terms of business. Take into account everything else it's equal. Though for some reason I'm the only person who really thinks that way but that's besides the point.

Currently I'm heading home after an all-day workout I had. It's not really necessary but I find it helpful to have a strong body, especially with the power I have. It's incredibly difficult for me to control what I do have unless my body can handle it.

All I have on is some sweatpants and a tank top and there's a towel hanging from my shoulders. My hair is a rather pale white with green bangs and highlights. My skin is tanned but still kind of pale.

Looking to the left, I notice a shop as I close up the water bottle. "Tukson's Book Trade?...eh, I'll check it out later" shrugging, I keep walking when the door opens. Out the door walks a young woman carrying a few books. She didn't really look like much aside from the outfit and some bunny ears on her head. She had some kind of box on the back of her belt.

As she was looking down while trying to carry the books, she would have bumped into me had I not stopped her. "Hey, watch where you're going." My voice got her attention, to which she looked up at me in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Whatever, just look out next time." I look away and keep walking. I don't really care for her apology or what she says at the moment.

Walking forward, I notice a group of three people walking out of an alleyway in the distance. Ruffians, thugs, gang members, whatever you wanted to call them. It didn't really surprise me that they came out as it was getting darker. At nighttime the rats and roaches always seem to come out of their hiding places.

As I walked past them and as they walked past me, I took pleasure (and slight offense) in the fact that they deemed me insignificant enough to take a second glance at me. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the young woman behind me.

"Hey, take a look at this one boys!" one of them called aloud.

Oh how thankful I am I didn't want to walk away. Sure many, many, MANY people have called me horrible names and done horrible things to me, but I'm nothing if not a tiny bit caring. I just need a reason.

I turned around and looked at the group as they approached the girl.

"Are those real?" one of them pointed to her ears.

Another one grabbed onto one of them and pulled, eliciting a cry of pain from the girl and resulting in her dropping her books on accident. "Feels real to me!"

"Why don't you come with us? We'll make it worth your while" the one who was quite obviously the leader told her. I recognized the tone in his voice as well.

I hate having feelings. Because in that moment I had found myself walking towards them without even noticing.

"Please just leave me alone" the girl said. That didn't work with this group, if anything it just seemed to encourage them.

"She sounds cute too!" the one who grabbed her ears said.

I get about ten feet from them before I stop. This should be good. Watch closely now.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" I called out. That got their attention.

The leader turned to me with what I assumed was his attempt at a menacing glare. "Stay out of this, we're just having a bit of fun here"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you? Cause your friend doesn't seem like she's having fun. Just leave her alone and continue your attempts at attention elsewhere."

Leader and Ear Grabber did nothing but glare at me. Extra, the guy who hadn't done anything and I'm sure was just happy to be there, started stomping towards me. My stare didn't change even when he grabbed onto my collar and lifted me into the air. I dropped my water bottle to the ground.

"Listen kid, if you don't want any trouble then get out of here and we won't have to hurt you!" he shouted in my face. His breath reeked.

"Hurt me? You know lying isn't a very good habit." I smirk in his face. "Listen Extra, if you three don't stop and re-think your lives, I may just have to make you stop"

"What was that?!" Extra spat in my face. It took all of three seconds for the fist grabbing my collar to suddenly loosen to as if they were being pulled apart by nothing. I land on my feet as his hand slowly moved away from me as if forced.

"What the he-?!" He didn't finished when I headbutted him then kneed him in the crotch.

I calmly look at Leader, Extra, Ear Grabber, and the girl. "I should mention that I can easily take you all out right now without lifting a hand up to hit you."

"Don't screw with us!" Ear Grabber ran at me next.

"How cliché." I remark as he reared his fist back. He swung and aimed for my face. It got a centimeter away before it stopped and made a loud cracking noise as if it hit a brick wall with a lot of force. Ear Grabber backed off and cried out in pain. Seconds after that he was lifted up by his collar and thrown into a wall by an invisible force.

I stare at Leader next. He was staring at me with horror on his face while the girl looked scared as well.

"Ready to give up yet?" I ask.

Leader pulls out a silver gun and points it at me. "What are you?!"

Crossing my arms, I begin to walk forward again. "Kaito Necrom…" Leader begins firing several bullets made of what is most likely Dust. They don't even reach me when they're deflected and sent to my right or left. "…Other than the current heir of the Necrom Corporation, I'm no one really. Just your average genius Hunter with a Semblance, Aura, and amazing hair." I flick my green bangs out of my face. The gun was thrown out of his hands by an invisible force and flew across the road. "Though… there is something special about me that I haven't explained yet and probably should have earlier to give you a better idea of what you're up against."

I get a foot away from Leader, who has fallen onto his behind in fear and is trying to crawl backwards away from me.

"Anyone with basic intelligence can see that my Semblance is obviously telekinesis, but they'd be wrong. I may have telekinesis, but that's not all." Leader is lifted into the air by an invisible force and is squirming as if trying to get down.

"My Semblance enhances my mental capabilities to levels beyond that of normal human comprehension. To levels that shouldn't even be possible. And by enhancing them they enable me not just telekinesis, but the ability to read minds, sense anything alive, and etc. etc. Putting it shortly in a way your feeble idiotic mind can understand, my Semblance enables me psychic powers."

A sudden wet spot appears on Leader's pants, all the bravado he had before seemingly drained from his body.

"I'm going to ignore that. But let me say this. I have connections in Vale and I will be back often. And I want you to get out of my sight and reform yourself. I don't like killing as much as you apparently do so I'll let you try and repurpose yourself. Do we have a deal?"

Leader nodded without hesitation.

I tightened my hold on him, resulting in Leader crying out in pain.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I promise! I promise! Please! I'm sorry!" Leader cried out, snot starting to run from his nose.

"And the truth comes out" I sigh before I release Leader.

He falls to the ground and quickly gets to his knees before fleeing.

If there's anything I hate most definitely it's those who use fear to rule and kill despite the fact that they're the largest cowards around. It really gets on my nerves but there's not much to do about it now.

I turn around to look at Ear Grabber and Extra, who both were looking at me, Ear Grabber in fear and horror while Extra looked angry. It took a second for Extra to run at me with a knife. Idiot.

It was a few stops before he was levitated into the air and thrown into a wall. He dropped his knife and was brought close enough for me to slam my foot into his chin.

"Like I said. I won't raise my hands" I remark as I telekinetically throw Extra into the last partner he had. It didn't take long for the two to take off running away from me.

I watched them run before taking a deep breath and sighing. Then I remembered the girl that was still standing there. I looked at her. She looked afraid and unsure of what to do next.

The two of us continued to stare at each other for a few seconds until I spoke up to break the silence.

"…I'm not going to hurt you." The books she had dropped flew into my hands before I shoved them towards her. She barely caught them before they fell to the ground. "But if that sort of thing happens again, do yourself a favor and fight back yourself. If you're going to be out this late getting some books you should be ready for trash like those people."

Looking away, I started to walk for a bit before stopping and turning back to her. She was still standing there but she was watching me for some reason.

"My name is Kaito Necrom. If I ever see you again I expect you to remember that." I turned back around and walked off. But while I did, I grabbed my fallen water bottle as I passed by and opened it to take a sip.

Somehow I get the feeling this won't be the last time I see that girl. Eh, it's probably nothing to worry about. If I'm going to Beacon there's probably a high chance she is as well if she's in Vale.

* * *

Galileo Galaxy:

A flash of light around my waist signified the appearance of my Ghost Driver. Now that that's done I know I'm ready. If the Ganma are up to something I need to be ready to take them out.

Alright, I'm more confident than I've been in a while! I look towards my bike, which was a black motorcycle with what appeared to be a horn on the front, and promptly stepped forward while taking out my Ore Eyecon.

"Hens-" Dramatically, I attempted to toss the Eyecon into the air. I failed to catch it on the way down, resulting in it falling right to the concrete. Okay. Never doing that again.

Picking up my Eyecon, I simply sit on the bike and click the ocular-themed device. The design on the front changed into a G that was stylized to resemble a zero. After this my thumb found the button on my Driver and pressed down, resulting in the front panel opening.

I started the bike as I slid the Eyecon into my belt and closed it.

 **Eye!**

From the eye on the front of the belt, a figure similar in shape to a coat flew out of my Ghost Driver and circled around me. My Driver began chanting as I placed my hand on the handle on the side.

 **Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!**

"Henshin!" Pulling at the handle, the eye on the Driver closed before I pushed the handle back in, the eye opening again to reveal a different pupil.

 **Kaigan! Ore!**

Energy compiled around me as I started driving. My standard Ghost suit formed, being a simple black color with orange lines running up and down my body in the design of bones. There was an eye design on my chest with a single wisp inside of it. My helmet was rather bland with a silver face and the rest being black.

I drove the bike onto a road while I turned intangible, turning invisible so that no one could see me or hit me. My Ore Parka flew around me before it landed onto me. From underneath the hood, a face folded onto my helmet to reveal an orange design with black "eyes" with the orange lighting up with the rest of my suit. I had a single wisp-like horn on my head.

 **Let's Go! Kakugo! Go-Go-Go! Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!**

Continuing to drive down the road, I head towards the site where the reports of supernatural activity came in. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get an Eyecon.

So by now I should probably explain what's going on, right? Yeah, sorry, I realize I'm a bit late to do so but better late than never, right?

I'll start off with this: my name is Galileo Galaxy and I'm Kamen Rider Ghost. I was given my Ghost Driver by someone along with my Ore Eyecon. I hunt the Eyecons for fun. So far I have my first Eyecon: Galileo, then Edison, Newton, and Kamehameha. As Ghost I fight the Ganma to keep everyone safe.

Though there are two other people out there with some kind of armor like my own, Specter and Phantom…though Phantom ever appearing is rare in itself but Specter always finds time to be a nuisance. Anyways, my Semblance is the ability to manipulate energy into attacks and such. It's not much but I do find creative ways to use it.

And in my human form, I guess I'm rather tan with short brown hair and hazel eyes. My regular attire consists of a white leather jacket above a black and orange shirt. I wear black leather pants and white shoes.

That's enough explaining for now, I'm at the site. This building is rather plain and insignificant, but on the shady side of town. Rather perfect for a deal to happen. Don't know why but the Ganma seem to enjoy making deals with regular old thugs and members of the White Fang. Given that two of those three are rather racist towards each other it makes the deals that much more weird.

I drive towards the wall and turn visible so I don't end up phasing through it by accident… that and so I can end up surprising everyone inside. "Now or never!" A ball of golden energy forms in my hand before I thrust it towards the wall. The energy shoots towards the wall and hits it, cracking it severely before I drive through it in a dramatic entrance.

Though when I do that I end up hitting and knocking over someone. Eh, can't let that bother me.

I get off my bike and get into a ready stance with my trusty GanGun Saber forming in my right hand.

"Kamen Rider Ghost! Inochi, moyasu ze!"

The room is filled with thugs. "Oh…crap…I think I'm in the wrong place…" I hang my head apologetically before I take notice of a small object near the body of the person I knocked over.

"Ah! An Eyecon!" I walk over to it and pick it up before looking over it. "Houdini? Wait, why do you guys have it?" I look over the thugs.

They answered by drawing their weapons and charging.

Blocking a slash I was quick to kick the leg out from under one guy. As another approached, my fist met his chest and knocked him back. My GanGun Saber met the chest of three at the same time before swinging again for a second time to knock them back.

"You guys are some of the worst fighters I've ever seen. You should be glad your Aura's are awakened, cause even if you failed combat school you should at least-"

BANG!

"GAH!" a sudden force knocked me onto my stomach while the Eyecon fell out of my hand and clattered across the ground. A blue bike drove through the hole in the wall, around me, and near the Eyecon.

The rider had on a blue leather jacket and pants. A black and blue helmet covered his head while his hands had black biker gloves. Around his waist was a Ghost Driver. In his hand was a shotgun-like weapon that was light blue with orange colorations. Near the handle was an eye symbol like the GanGun Saber but with two wisps instead of one. The barrel part looked to be a part of a closed fist with the barrel resembling a thumb. I knew that weapon and that bike anywhere. That was the GanGun Hand and the Machine Hoodie! Which meant that…

"Specter!" I got onto one knee and looked at the rider.

Specter chuckled as he flicked his visor up so he could speak clearly. "Long time no see, Ghost" he playfully said. "You're looking pretty good, you been working out?"

I looked down bashfully for a moment before shaking my head and looking back up. "That's none of your business!"

"And still rather shy I see. Now then, thanks for the Eyecon." Specter reached over and picked up Houdini. "Hello there, I'm Specter. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope we work well together"

"Oi! I found that Eyecon first!" I shouted at him and stood up.

"Don't be rude, his name is Houdini." Specter said before he revved his bike. "It was nice seeing you!" he drove around me and out the hole in the wall.

"Like I'll let you get away!" I got back onto my bike and turned around before driving after him.

I chase after him for a bit before we make it to the road and I catch up to Specter, getting next to him.

"A chase? Fine, but I doubt you'll beat me!" Specter pulled out a black Eyecon that looked almost exactly similar to my own. He clicked it to change the symbol to a stylized S before he dropped it. His Ghost Driver opened on its own as the Eyecon fell into it perfectly, which should technically be physically impossible but it's still really cool.

He closed the Driver and turned intangible, meaning he was free to drive without worrying about hitting any cars or any spectators. I decided to turn intangible as well.

 **Eye!**

From the Driver, a Parka Ghost flew out, this one looking extremely similar to mine but blue and with two horns.

 **Bacchiri Miro~! Bacchiri Miro~! Bachiri Miro~!**

The Parka Ghost flew at me and got me away from Specter as I tried to avoid it. I slashed at it repeatedly. "Get away from me! God I hate having to do this every time I see you!"

Specter looked ahead as he laughed, and I don't see how I heard him through that helmet and the traffic around us. "Henshin!" he pulled at the lever on his belt before pushing it in again.

 **Kaigan! Specter!**

Around him, energy compiled to form a black suit with blue lines like mine, only stylized to look like a heartbeat on a…actually I don't know what it's called. Anyways, there was a light greenish eye on his chest with two wisps instead of one. His helmet looked the same as mine. The Parka Ghost around me flew at him and landed on his shoulders with a face plate folding out, this one being the same color as his suit with black eyes that appeared a lot wilder than mine. Two wisp-like horns were on his head.

 **Ready Go! Kakugo! Doki-Doki! Ghost!**

"Kamen Rider Specter. Let me show you the path I've chosen!" Specter looked at me. I could just tell that he had a huge smirk on his face under that helmet. Jerk.

"Screw your path!" I drove my bike at him while readying my GanGun Saber.

"I'd rather not" Specter retorted by holding up his GanGun Hand and taking one hand of the bike to push the handle forward and fold the hand out.

Stabbing forward with it, he attempted to strike me in the chest but failed as I blocked it with my sword. I swung for his head but he ducked and swung. His attack would have hit me had I not swerved out of the way.

Specter took this chance to speed up and try to get away.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" I speed after him.

"Well it would be boring if I did!" he shouted back.

Growling, I take my hand off the handle to push the handle on the GanGun Saber down before switching the top part around. I held up the gun mode of my weapon before aiming forward.

* * *

Saul Stevens:

Ghost and I drove down the road while we attacked each other.

"Come on Ghost! You can do better than th-AGH!" a shot hit me in the shoulder and knocked me off my bike. I rolled across the ground with my bike and GanGun Hand clattering to the ground next to me. Getting up, I grab the weapon and convert it to gun mode as Ghost pulls over at the edge of the road and gets off his bike before aiming his weapon at me. We get into a standoff for a moment as I stand up.

Oh, I'm Saul Stevens. I'm hunting for Eyecons. I have Nobunaga, Himiko, Tutankhamen, and Pythagoras. I don't really do much aside from martial arts and shooting with incredible accuracy (my main weapon is a shotgun designed after a hand, that's a given). My Semblance is the ability to speed up, slow down, and any other thing related to time. I'm rather pale with chrome blue eyes and black hair with a silver streak. And my regular attire (when I'm not out hunting Eyecons in my disguise) is basically a grey tank top under a violet button up shirt which is under a chrome blue jacket. I have dark blue jeans and cyan boots.

Moving on, there's more important things to worry about than my life story and fashion sense.

"So Ghost, we can do this the easy way, the hard way, or just talk it out." I shrug.

"No way! Last time we tried that I almost lost one of my Eyecons to you!"

"That's fair. So I guess this is the hard way then? Good enough for me!" I pulled the trigger before I ran at Ghost.

The Rider shot back and was hit in the shoulder by my attack. His shot was blocked by my weapon. I ran up to him before jumping into the air and kicking outwards to knock him to the ground. Ghost pulled out a yellow Eyecon as he fell and clicked it, changing the image to a stylized 02. He then activated it in his Ghost Driver.

 **Eye! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!**

His Parka Ghost dissolved as a yellow and silver Parka Ghost flew out of his Driver. He stood up and pulled the handle then pushed it back in.

 **Kaigan! Edison!**

The Parka Ghost landed on Ghost's shoulders and the face plate folded up, this one having the design of a yellow light bulb.

 **Ereki, Hirameki! Hatsumei-o!**

Ghost held up his GanGun Saber in gun mode and aimed it at me before firing. A single bolt fired from it but I ducked out of the way and just missed it.

I jumped to the side and dodged another shot. Puling out another Eyecon, this one being violet, I held it up. "Nobunaga! I'll need your help with this!" I clicked the Eyecon with the image changing to its number, which was 12. I opened my Driver and replaced my Specter Eyecon with the Nobunaga Eyecon.

 **Eye! Bacchiri Miro~! Bacchiri Miro~! Bachiri Miro~!**

A violet and gold Parka Ghost flew out of my Driver and blocked any more bolts that came my way from Ghost. "Thank you Nobunaga!" I waved to the Parka before pulling the handle on the Driver and pushing it back in.

 **Kaigan! Nobunaga!**

Nobunaga flew onto my shoulders with a face plate that had the design of two rifles pointed upwards

 **Ware no Ikezama! Okehazama!**

I aimed my gun forward again and blasted at Ghost, who fired back in return. Our attacks collided and exploded in midair, so the two of us charged at each other.

I swung the GanGun Hand around and caught Ghost in the side of the head as he slammed the blade part of his GanGun Saber into my gut. The two of us fell back from each others attacks. Then we aimed our weapons at the others heads and pulled the trigger. The resulting blast struck me in the forehead and sent me stumbling backwards while feeling a bit numb from the electric shock. Ghost was stumbling backwards while massaging his head in pain.

In the next few seconds, when we felt normal enough to continue, we readied our weapons again and prepared to fire.

However, before we could pull the triggers, a loud noise erupted from the left, getting our attention. I grabbed at my ear in pain as a ringing noise was all that remained after what just happened. Ghost and I spun to the left.

In the distance was a young man covered in shadows. The street lights didn't illuminate him enough, so I couldn't see his face and front, but there was something akin to ears sticking out of his head. Floating nearby, there was a white and orange…thing.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"What?!" Ghost shouted at me, his hands on his ears.

"You two are way too loud. But I'll be glad to take your Eyecons off your hands as payment." The young man said.

"Can you speak up!?" Ghost shouted at him. Okay how is it I can hear perfectly fine (ringing aside) but he can't hear anything?

The young man held up what I think is a phone before opening it. Then he slid an object into it before closing it. A voice rang out across the area.

 **Phantom Damashii!**

The young man placed the phone onto an area on his waist before his hand moved to the right and pressed something down.

 **Time Start! Standby~ (Flute Noise)**

A small glowing disc appeared in front of his waist, revealing a belt. The young mans hand hovered over the disc.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll never get tired of this!"_** The ghost started to dance around to the music, doing flips and flying around the young man.

"Henshin"

The young man pressed something down again.

 **Mezamero!**

He used his hand to throw the disc into the air. The disc enlarged with several items falling from it.

 **My! Time! (Short Guitar Riff)**

The items surrounded him before combining to form a suit. From the disc, another coat-like spirit appeared before the disc moved back into his belt.

The young man now had a black suit with violet highlights all over. His suit was lit up like mine and Ghost's, with the lines lighting up a violet color instead of either blue or orange. His chest had the design of a white clock that looked strangely similar to an eye. The coat on his shoulders was black and violet with a fur coat design on it. His helmet was wolf shaped as well with blue "eyes" and two wisp-like horns. The hood had a pair of wolf ears on top. He folded the hood back and cracked his neck.

From his belt, a light shot out, which he grabbed onto.

There was a full moon design on the hilt of the blade and a fang shape along the edge. I don't remember its name though.

"Kamen Rider Phantom. It's time to awaken" he revealed himself.

"Ah! It's you!" Ghost pointed.

 ** _"_** ** _It's him!"_** the small ghost repeated in an excited tone.

I think I recognize him but it's mainly just me and Ghost fighting. I don't remember Phantom appearing that much. So why is he here now?

"Hand over your Eyecons" Phantom pointed his weapon at us, though he was slightly off by a few inches.

Oh that's why. Yeah, he's not getting it.

* * *

Koutarou Kizuna:

A few minutes ago…

"Yurusen, am I at least going the right way?" I whined.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not a map kid. You can't use me whenever you need to find an Eyecon."_** Yurusen said.

"I can't sense them, how do you expect me to find them?"

 ** _"_** ** _Fine but you need to stop expecting me to keep giving you freebies…there's nine coming your way with six of them a part of the fifteen heroic Eyecons."_**

Wait, six?! And what did he mean by coming my way? That doesn't make sense at all!

Then I hear it. It's faint, but I do hear it. And then it starts getting louder and louder as if it's getting closer.

 **Eye! Bacchiri Miro~! Bacchiri Miro~! Bachiri Miro~! Kaigan! Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! Doki-Doki! Ghost!**

So after hearing that, I realize the sound I'm hearing is a motorcycle- no, two motorcycles. One of them has a Driver based off what I'm hearing. What sounds like fighting soon follows after the chant.

Ghost and Specter. Of course. Who else.

The two pass me while still fighting, quite obviously not noticing me standing off to the side. Without a second thought I started walking after them calmly. "Found them."

 ** _"_** ** _You're welcome!"_**

I follow after the sounds of fighting and find that it moves from motorcycles on the road to just fighting on foot. I slam my hand onto an object at the side of my waist. A slight tingle happens as a belt with a rectangular buckle forms around my waist.

Right here's a good enough place. I raise my hand up and snap my fingers while mentally preparing myself.

A loud snapping noise rang out, getting their attention.

"Who are you?" The one with a deeper voice demanded. I think that's Specter.

"What?!" the other one shouted, most likely being Ghost.

"You two are way too loud. But I'll be glad to take your Eyecons off your hands as payment." I said to them.

"Can you speak up!?" Ghost shouted.

I sigh before I hold up a flip phone in the shape of a wolf head and open it. I pull out an oval shaped object that resembled an eye. This was My Spirit Timer. I slid it into my Phantom Phone before closing the phone.

 **Phantom Damashii!**

I placed the Phone onto my Driver before I press down on the button on the side.

 **Time Start! Standby~ (Flute Noise)**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll never get tired of this!"_** Yurusen started flying around me.

"Henshin"

I pressed down on another button on my belt.

 **Mezamero!**

I threw my arm into the air with pieces of metal floating down around me.

 **My! Time! (Short Guitar Riff)**

The armor combined onto me with energy forming my Phantom suit. My GanGun Lancer appeared in my hand.

"Kamen Rider Phantom. It's time to awaken" I said.

"Ah! It's you!" Ghost shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _It's him!"_** Yurusen repeated in an excited tone.

"Hand over your Eyecons" I pointed my weapon at them.

"You want them? Sorry, not happening" Specter called out.

"Yeah, you want them? Then come and get them!" Ghost shouted.

I jumped into the air with smoke suddenly surrounding me. When the smoke vanished, I was now near Ghost and Specter. The two gasped loudly when I swung my GanGun Lancer around. The blade met Specter's shotgun (I never cared enough to learn its name) before he aimed his weapon at me. I ducked under the blast and brought my weapon back before slamming it into his stomach. Ghost appeared behind me and fired a bolt of energy at me. I ducked down as quickly as I could and got hit across the back.

The attack didn't do much so I swung my weapon at his chin to knock Ghost back. He tried to duck back but instead got knocked across the chin and hit the ground.

Specter readied his weapon and swung it at me. I blocked it with my Lancer but then Ghost shot me in the chest. Specter kicked outwards and knocked me forwards toward Ghost, who kept firing.

Smoke surrounded me and teleported me behind Ghost, whose attacks hit Specter instead.

"Ah! That wasn't for you!" Ghost said when Specter slammed his weapon across Ghost's helmet. "We're still fighting you know!"

Ghost retaliated by firing at him. He spun around and aimed at me next but I easily blocked the shot.

Specter shot Ghost in the back and knocked him forward before aiming at me. As Ghost fell, I noticed him pulling something out but couldn't do anything as Specter continued to fire at me.

 **Eye!**

A maroon and gold Parka Ghost flew from Ghost's Driver and hit both me and Specter away.

 **Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~! Bacchiri Minaa~!**

"Galileo, lend me your strength!" he called as he pulled the lever out then pushed it back in.

 **Kaigan! Galileo!**

The Parka Ghost fell onto Ghost's shoulders with the face plate that formed being designed after a telescope on one side and a crescent moon on the other. On both sides of his chest were constellations while his head had rings around them.

 **Tentai! Shiritai! Hoshi-Ippai!**

Ghost stretched his arms outwards and then changed his gun around to a sword mode with one blade on either end of the handle.

Slashing at me, a stream of energy shot out before he continued turning to strike at Specter, the energy shooting towards him as well.

We both blocked our respective energy streams before running at Ghost.

I stabbed forward while Specter shot at him. Ghost blocked my slash and held his hand up, a ball of light forming to block the shot. He dodged out of the way of a slash from me before Specter fired at him then me. Dodging, I swung my weapon around to hit Specter before aiming for Ghost again. Specter fell back but aimed at both of us and fired again. Ghost was hit but formed another ball of light before throwing it into the air. He swung at it, resulting in his blade hitting it and splitting it into two with each side flying at me and Specter. The two of us fell back. I took a chance and vanished into smoke. Appearing behind Specter, he fell right into me. I grabbed what I was looking for before shoving him off.

I grabbed one of his Eyecons. I pulled out a blank Spirit Timer and plugged the bottom of the Eyecon into it for a brief moment. I then separated them and brought my head up in time for Specter's weapon to meet my cheek as he pulled the Eyecon from my grasp. Several more strikes of his weapon met my helmet and body. Ghost launched two more balls of light at us, stalling Specter enough for me to pull out another Spirit Timer.

"Hartnell, I need your power right now!" I pulled the Phantom Phone off my Driver and slid My Spirit Timer out of it. After that I slid Hartnell, or the Time Lord Spirit Timer, into it.

 **Hartnell Damashii!**

I plugged the Phone back into my belt and slammed my hand onto the button.

 **Time Start! Standby~**

I threw the disc into the air and used it to block multiple shots from both Ghost and Specter as they tried to stop me mid-transformation.

My hand met the other button on my belt.

 **Mezamero!**

From the disc, a black and navy blue Parka Ghost flew out and circled me before landing on my shoulders.

 **Time Lord! Time! (Insert Part of Doctor Who Theme)**

My new Parka extended down to my shins and was quite plain aside from the white lines running up and down it. My face plate was dark blue and had a police box of sorts along with two horns. The top of the hood was designed after a light.

After this, I push the staff portion of my Lancer in to form a sword before I place it on my shoulder. My other hand grabs onto the Parka and remains there. Ghost swung his arms around himself, a ring of energy forming before he fired it at me.

I blocked it with my sword and walked forwards.

Ghost charged at me but was shot in the back by Specter, who then aimed at me. However, I felt a sudden shock as another figure suddenly appeared in front of me. This one ran forward and jumped at Specter.

A bang happened as Specter shot at the figure. "Another Phantom?!"

I started to walk forward. "A duplication. I've never really used this form in front of you so it'd make sense you don't know. This form has multiple styles to it. I can create duplicates based off these styles and when I'm injured enough in one style or wish it, I can change into another."

The other Phantom stood up and readied himself.

Specter looked between the two Phantom's in confusion before aiming his gun at me.

Ghost got up and pointed his weapon forward.

The other Phantom split into two as well with the new Phantom pointing forward before getting into a ready stance.

"Now then, allons-y" I snapped my fingers.

The two clones jumped at Ghost and Specter, catching them off guard. I casually walked forward as the two Riders fought off my duplicates.

As they tried to fight them off, my hand reached to my belt and pulled the Phantom Phone off. The Phantom Phone fit onto a slot on the GanGun Lancer. I opened it and pressed down on the call button.

 **Chou Mezamero!**

Specter slammed his weapon into the duplicate before bringing part of the gun to his Driver.

 **Dai-Kaigan!**

 **Gan Gan Miro! Gan Gan Miro! Gan Gan Miro!**

Ghost kicked his duplicate back before bringing his sword to his Driver.

 **Dai-Kaigan!**

 **Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina!**

Specter pointed the gun into the chest of the duplicate while Ghost held his sword back. I raised my weapon into the air and prepared to swing downwards.

 **Omega Spark!**

 **Omega Stream!**

 **Delta Slash!**

The three of us unleashed our attacks. My duplicates were obliterated as Ghost and Specter dodged out of the way of my finisher before reaching to their belts. I put the Phantom Phone back on my phone and opened it to press the call button before closing it again.

The two pulled at the levers before pushing them in while I hit the button on my belt again.

 **Dai-Kaigan!**

 **Chou Mezamero!**

 **Galileo! Omega Drive!**

 **Nobunaga! Omega Drive!**

 **Time Lord! Delta Drive!**

* * *

Kaito Necrom:

It hasn't really been long since I helped that girl and I feel rather bored. I suppose it's the adrenaline and all. Except what happened wasn't exciting in the slightest.

Sighing, I continued to walk forward.

"Probably should have hailed a taxi to take me back…oh well, walking alone is always a good thing when you want to think" I comment to myself. "Then again I don't really have a lot to think about."

I groaned loudly. As much as I want something to happen at the same time I'd rather just go home for the night. Though that doesn't mean I can't regret not jumping to help that girl with a scythe stopping that robbery back there. Or the fireworks that ensued on top of that building.

Well. What's done is done.

Nothing much happened in the next five minutes that I really cared about. However, at the plaza, I sensed something weird.

Inside the plaza there was nothing going on. No one was there at all. But I could definitely sense something there. I can sense living, breathing things. Especially Grimm and humans. And I'm sensing living things in the plaza.

I'm not going to lie, I do believe in ghosts and demons. How else do you explain all those times I've sensed things that weren't there? But it's usually not like this. I've never sensed so many at one time. And they're all concentrated in one spot.

How strange.

All of a sudden I sense one of the things break away and head off to the side. As it does, something appears.

…well I've got nothing better to do.

I walk over to the object and pick it up. It's an object pink on one side and white on the other. On top there's a design kind of like a face with the subtitle "Himiko". And it looks like an eye too. Weird.

"An eyeball?" I say aloud. "Himiko was a queen from a long time ago right?" I look over the eye.

I'm just going to say it. It's weird. I can definitely sense a life in here-no, the life is coming from it. It's not contained at all, it is the life itself.

I sit there for a few seconds, thinking about what to do. For starters, I've no idea what this is or why it flew out of nowhere in the middle of the plaza. However, I do like strange things and this is most certainly a new case I've never seen before. And what's the harm in it? If it does something bad to me I can just get rid of it.

After a minute, I shrug before I walk off with the eye still in my hand. The other life forces I can sense are still there but I don't really care. They can do whatever they want.

* * *

Galileo Galaxy:

Well that was a bad idea.

After we launched our attacks at each other, they combined and caused an explosion that launched all of us back. And our suits disintegrated.

I was temporarily blinded by that flash of light in the middle of a dark plaza so couldn't really see who was underneath the suits. Without another option I just stood up and ran off while my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Then I ran into a trash can and fell right to the ground.

I got up and my eyes adjusted enough for me to get onto my bike and get my helmet. After a few more seconds of adjusting I was ready to go. I didn't see Phantom or Specter, so I'm guessing they ran off, but at this point I don't care.

I drive off into the night.

After a while, I stopped at a warehouse and got off the bike.

Inside the warehouse I walked past a bunch of crates as I looked around.

"Uncle M! Are you here? I'm back from the investigation!"

"And did you find an Eyecon?" an older voice called out. From behind a crate in the distance, an older man in a black outfit consisting of black jeans, a black shirt, and black jacket walked out. A black fishing hat covered his head. He's balding, so he's a bit shy. He also doesn't really talk much. I think it's cause his teeth are really rotten.

"Yes but…Specter and Phantom were there so I didn't get it." I said.

Uncle M sighed. "I give you one job, my nephew."

"I'm sorry Uncle! I didn't mean to! I got there first but Specter managed to get the Eyecon from me"

"Are you sure that's really how it went down, my nephew? How do I know you didn't give him the Eyecon willingly? That wish is all we need and I won't have you screwing it up."

"But S-"

"Do not call me that name Galileo!" Uncle M interrupted me. "You are to call me M. Now I will give you one last chance, my nephew. This time I cannot trust you on your own to do it, so I will give you exact instructions on what to do when you get to Beacon. Do not fail me again." He ordered before he walked off.

"I-I understand…Uncle M"

* * *

Saul Stevens:

After the fight, I headed back to the hotel I was staying at. But I'm not heading to bed just yet. There's still one person I need to see.

On the roof, I looked out over Vale with my hands in my pocket when I felt someone approach me from behind.

"Yo, Specter." A familiar figure walked into view. This figure had baggy black pants along with a grey shirt. A silver piece of cloth hung from his right shoulder and covered the right part of his chest and some of his arm. His black hair had bleached tips…I think. "How was your trip?" he grinned with his arms crossed.

"It went surprisingly well. Ghost was fun to tease as usual and I got an Eyecon out of it" I pulled Houdini out of my pocket. "How's the family, Alain? I haven't seen them in a while"

"Brother is feeling fine but he's been acting weird lately. Nothing too important. But Sister does miss you as well. She is still doing fine though."

"Adel's always weird, Alain. But it's nice to hear Alia is doing fine. I'll have to visit the rest of your family sometime."

"Why not go right now? There's nothing going on in this world that catches your fancy that much right?" Alain turned to me.

"Ghost and the fights we share come to mind. And besides, if we're lucky we can get more of the numbered Eyecons that the Magistrate told us about at Beacon. Houdini should be an exciting form though" I looked over the Eyecon.

"I see the logic in your motive, Specter. Very well. I will continue to support you throughout your training at Beacon. And of course I will use the rest of the Ganma resources at my disposal to help you, does that sound alright?"

I looked at Alain while grinning.

"Thank you, Alain."

* * *

Koutarou Kizuna:

I'm lying in bed, alone in my room. After that fight, I booked it. I did get something good out of it though.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, hey, what about that Eyecon that guy ran off with? Aren't you going to go after him?"_**

"Not know Yurusen. It's not like he'll know how to use it and it'll probably show up at some point. Besides, I'm happy I got to get one at all" Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out an Eyecon. When the three of us fell back, I guess one of either Ghost or Specter's Eyecons fell out because they weren't secured enough. So I grabbed it and ran. I'm not sure which one it is though and Yurusen refuses to tell me.

Well at least it's new. I can find out who it is by just using a Spirit Timer.

So to specify, because no one understands, Spirit Timers contain a copy of the Damashii contained within the Eyecon, but not the Damashii itself. Using the Phantom Phone, I can channel their powers to help me fight in battle.

And I'd explain more but it got snatched out my hand.

I snapped up, immediately getting ready for a fight. I then hear the sound of the Eyecon being plugged into a Spirit Timer.

"You've gotten another Eyecon! Good job!" a cheery old mans voice called.

I relaxed.

"Great, it's you. What do you want Gramps?" I groan.

"I've told you, call me Sennin. Gramps make me seem old" Sennin said.

This guy just appears randomly around me. For all I care he could be wearing a parakeet costume. I just want him to leave me alone.

"Get out"

"Edison is a rather impressive hero. But now you've got two of the fifteen! That's pretty amazing!" Sennin said excitedly.

"Gramps, thank you for informing me. Now get out"

Sennin took my hand and placed the Spirit Timer and Edison Eyecon in it. "But in all seriousness though, you were lucky that you didn't lose the one Luminary Eyecon you have."

"It's not my fault they were stupid enough to go into Luminary forms."

"I never implied it was" Sennin said in a child-like tone before he turned serious again. "But the Ganma are starting to catch on to you. It would be best to be cautious from this point forward. I believe you should team up with Ghost and Specter to gather the Eyecons at Beacon."

"Here we go again" I sighed. "Look Gramps, I can do this on my own. I don't need Ghost or Specter and I don't care"

"Beacon is a very advanced school. Something you're most likely not used to. You cannot do this alone" Sennin warned me.

"I've done it for years on my own. And I have the skill to as well" I said.

"It is true that you have to be very gifted to get into Beacon, and especially powerful as well given your current condition. But a darkness is overcoming the land, Koutarou. And if you won't get help to bring peace, then you will most certainly fail."

I don't reply back, unsure of what exactly to say back to him.

"Good luck, I have faith that you will know the best course of action" Sennin said. And then he was gone.

 ** _"_** ** _Bye bye!"_** Yurusen said before he vanished in a puff of smoke as well.

I sat alone for a brief moment while running my fingers over the Eyecon and Spirit Timer.

"I'll think about it" I say aloud.

* * *

 **Closing screen: The screen has three sections, one orange for Ghost, one dark blue for Specter, and one violet for Phantom. Ghost has Galileo, Newton, and Kamehameha. Specter has Nobunaga, Houdini, Tutankhamen, and Pythagoras. Phantom has Hartnell, Beethoven, Edison, Shelley, and Dracula. The Eyecons click to show off their faceplate designs.**

 **Luminary counter:**

 **Ghost: 1**

 **Specter: 3**

 **Phantom: 2**

* * *

Insert Theme: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari By: Kishidan

The screen changes to the sky with the eye logo appearing. It fades away before turning into a shot of the sky with the Spirit Timers and Eyecons flying around.

 **(Namida ga afureru no wa)** The screen changes to that of the four members of Team KNGS sitting back to back.

 **(Kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara)** Koutarou grins as the area around them changes again.

 **(Dakishime takunaru no wa)** Koutarou and Ruby are running forward, with Ruby grabbing Koutarou's hand to drag him. Ruby looked excited but Koutarou was shouting after her.

 **(Kimi ga soba ni iru kara)** Kaito grinned as he playfully teased Weiss, who herself looked rather amused by his antics.

 **(Naze umarete kitakanante)** Galileo ran around, trying to tag Blake as she jumped back and forth, using her Semblance to dodge his attempts to grab her.

 **(Kangaete mo wakaranainda)** Yang washed off her bike while Saul simply sat on his and drank soda. He didn't appear to be rather interested in what was happening.

 **(Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite)** Galileo, Saul, and Koutarou have their belts on and are readying their transformation devices.

 **(Mitsukedasu itsuka)** They transform together as a bright light covered the screen.

 **(Onaji jidai ni ima deaeta nakamatachi yo)** In a violet and black space, Phantom threw his right arm into the air as his Phantom Damashii landed onto his shoulders. Nearby, his Hartnell, Shelley, and Dracula forms are shown as well.

 **(Warera omou yueni warera ari)** Koutarou, Ruby, Kaito, and Weiss are seen together, singing along to the song in a violet and green space. Weiss and Ruby are smiling, Kaito has a smirk as he brushes his green bangs out of his face, and Koutarou looks indifferent but has a slight smile on his face as he holds up his My Spirit Timer.

 **(Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo)** Ghost and Specter are seen in their own black spaces but with orange and dark blue respectively. Ghost is on the left and Specter on the right. Ghost holds his right hand out while Specter holds his clenched left fist to his chest. The Ore and Specter Parka Ghosts landed on their shoulders. To the right of Ghost, his Galileo, Newton, and Kamehameha forms are shown. To the left of Specter, his Nobunaga, Tutankhamen, and Pythagoras forms are shown.

 **(Warera omou yueni warera ari)** Galileo, Blake, Saul, and Yang are shown singing along in an orange and dark blue space. Galileo holding his Ore Eyecon outwards with a large grin, Saul holding his Specter Eyecon above his left shoulder with a smirk, Yang showing off her weapons with a wide smile, and Blake having her arms crossed but a slight smile on her face.

 **(Jinsei wa daremo minna ichido kiri sa)** Koutarou and Ruby stand side by side as rose petals rain down around them. The two turned to each other and nodded as their friends and allies appeared next to them.

 **(Omoi no mama ni)** The three teams of KNGS, RWBY and JNPR run forward towards a bright light as the song ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival Of Heroes

* * *

Regular Text: Ore! Let's Go!

Talking: "My! Time!"

Ghost Driver, Phantom Driver, Phantom Phone, and Emphasis: **Specter! Ready Go!**

Finishers: **"** **Dai-Kaigan!"**

Yurusen: **_"_** ** _Chou Mezamero!"_**

* * *

Koutarou Kizuna:

This was a mistake.

So much of a mistake.

It's not even funny how badly I screwed up.

I'm on the ship to Beacon. But it's not a ship. It's a giant flying thing. And I don't do well with heights and not knowing where I am. And Yurusen isn't helping in the slightest.

 ** _"_** ** _WOW! The view from up here is amazing! We're so high up! I think I can see your house from here!"_** The little ghost said, staring out the window.

"Shut up. Just stop talking" I say aloud. At this point I don't care who hears me, I just want off this metal deathtrap. And away from that kid who's puking.

"Yurusen, can we get away from the window?" I ask.

 ** _"_** ** _Why? You scared?"_** He teased.

I just walk away. Yurusen followed after me while sighing. **_"_** ** _You're no fun"_**

The two of us made our way through the ship when conversation suddenly halted. A video or something played to my right, grabbing my attention.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" a mature female voice spoke up. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Incredible time of peace? Yeah right. Tell that to the Ganma or the riots or the White Fang. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And after that I assume the video ended or something.

After this I went along my way and tried to keep moving.

"Get away from me!" a voice called out, approaching quickly.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! It's that girl!"_** Yurusen told me.

Girl? What is he talking about now? Then again that voice does sound familiar…

"OOF!" Something crashed into me while I was thinking. Whatever it was, we both fell over onto the ground.

"Ow" I blankly say.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-" a voice came from my right. A familiar voice too…wait, there's no way.

"It's you" the voice says with little to no emotion. I sit up, recognizing the voice.

"Music Girl!?" I point in her direction.

"What?" Music Girl said.

"I don't know your name and I have to call you something." I say as I stand up.

"Ruby, you okay?" another voice interrupted, this one being a bit more mature than Music Girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about running you over" the girl who knocked me to the ground apologized.

"It's fine." I shrug. "I ran you over so I guess it's fitting you paid me back, right?"

Music Girl chuckles a bit. "I guess"

"So who's your new friend?" the new voice asked.

I can tell Music Girl tried to answer but didn't actually know so she stopped. "Um…I never really got your name. I'm Ruby by the way, and this is my sister Yang."

 ** _"_** ** _Get the digits, Koutarou!"_** I swat at him but disguised it as reaching up to scratch at my head.

Well…I don't really see a problem with introducing myself or making friends. I'm here to get Eyecons but that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun along with way.

"My name is Koutarou Kizuna. I hope we get along well."

* * *

Insert Theme: This Will Be The Day By: Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams

 **(Music)** Koutarou is standing in the middle of a crowd of blurred people, the people walking past him while he grips tightly onto his My Spirit Timer

 **(They see you as small and helpless)** He raised his head to the sky as he placed the Spirit Timer in his Phantom Phone.

 **(They see you as just as a child)** He placed the Phone onto his belt and activated it.

 **(Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild)** He threw the disc that formed into the air as the people around him suddenly shattered like glass. The Phantom Damashii flew out of the disc and into the screen to turn everything black.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments)** The title card appears in the blackness before everything changes again.

 **(Prepare for your finest hour)** Kaito is standing on a rooftop overlooking Vale. As he stares, his clenches his fist and nearby objects suddenly start to levitate

 **(The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower)** Galileo stares out into the night sky longingly before he stretches his hand out to the sky. Saul looks down at his Specter Eyecon while on his Machine Hoodie before he revs it and drives off.

 **(We…are…lightning)** The Grimm and Ganma slowly approach the screen.

 **(Straying from the thunder)** The view changes to that of a smirking Torchwick and his gang before changing again to show off Alain and M. Alain smirks evilly while M grins and shows off his rotten teeth.

 **(Miracles of ancient wonder)** Team RWBY and KNGS are seen in a circle surrounded by Grimm and Ganma with a giant sphere between them.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for)** The two teams spin around as the sphere lets off energy towards the ground. They jump back before readying themselves, Team RWBY and Kaito readying their weapons while Koutarou, Galileo, and Saul ready their transformation devices. The Parka Ghost Damashii's circled around them as well. The two teams and Parka Ghost Damashii's charge at the sphere.

 **(This will be the day we open up the door)** Ghost and Specter stood across from each other with their weapons at the ready. Ruby is spectating while preventing Koutarou from joining in.

 **(I don't want to hear your absolution)** They charge with the Damashii's they've collected so far flying out and circling around them.

 **(Hope you're ready for a revolution)** They clash blades while the Damashii's start to fight.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions)** Sennin holds his arms out with a grin on his face while Yurusen waves from nearby.

 **(Welcome to a world of bloody evolution)** He fades away to show Ozpin and Goodwitch staring out at Beacon from their office. Shadows descend upon Beacon for a brief moment before the scene changes.

 **(In time)** Velvet and her team wave as the scene changes to the Beacon courtyard.

 **(Your heart will open minds)** After them, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Sennin, and Team JNPR are seen.

 **(A story will be told)** Next seen is Alain, M, Yang, Saul, Blake, Galileo, Weiss, and Kaito.

 **(And victory is in a simple soul!)** Lastly seen is Ruby and Koutarou, who brandish their weapons (Crescent Rose and GanGun Lancer) as they turn into silhouettes next to the title, only Koutarou is in his Rider form.

* * *

Kaito Necrom:

So this is Beacon? It's rather impressive. Almost like a castle if you want to think about it like that.

Anyways, hello again. It's me, Kaito. That psychic guy who saved that one girl? Since I've last been seen not much has happened at all aside from me making it home and finishing packing my stuff. My attire now consists of black pants, a white and green shirt, a gold coat, and a black scarf.

I'm on the ship to Beacon-well, more accurately the ship just landed and I'm getting off with all the other people I don't know. To think that three of these people could end up on my team in the future.

I don't really care about what's happening, but I do take notice of two girls and one guy nearby. The two girls look very different but close enough to be probably best friends. The one guy just looks like he doesn't belong with them. He has a pair of wolf ears on his head and his clothes are primarily black with violet highlights. Something about him seems off…oh well.

After a bit of time I stop walking and just stare, thinking about what to do next. There's a ceremony for new students soon and it shouldn't be too hard to find. I'd rather not go alone though, as a lot of people here seem to have friends or at least acquaintances.

I look around for anyone who I might know or who I may be able to know in the future. So far no one catches my eye and I'm prepared to just move on already until something to my left explodes and grabs my attention. The wolf-eared boy and the girl with the red cloak. And the girl with the red cloak is being scolded by some-oh. It's her. I didn't think she'd be here though. Well, I guess I can't really complain. At least it's someone I know.

I approach the group.

"-this isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters so watch where you're going!" the girl I recognized said.

The girl in the red cloak looks like she's about to say something when I reach them.

"Beacon is a school. We're not here to fight anyone or thing just yet; we're here to learn mainly." I speak up as I place my hands in my pockets.

The girl facing away from me turned around and looked at me with her eyes widening in surprise.

"Kaito?"

"Yo, Weiss. It's a surprise to see you here." I comment.

"What are you doing here? I thought Beacon academy would have been beneath the great Kaito Necrom" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Now now Weiss Queen, it's rude to think such things of friends."

"We are not friends" she stated.

"Really now? And after all this time I thought I'd thawed the Ice Queen's heart" I turn and look off into the distance overdramatically.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Screw you Kaito."

"That's an idea." I joked.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on here?" the girl in the red cloak intruded.

"Hush sweetie, mommy and daddy are talking" I told her.

"I'm not that young." The girl mumbled under her breath.

The wolf-eared boy patted his friend on the shoulder. "Who are you guys?"

I would have answered had another voice not intruded…again.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. Kaito Necrom, heir to the Necrom Corporation, a rival business to the Schnee Dust Company." Another girl walked in, this one wearing all black and having a vial of dust in her hand.

"Finally, some recognition from a civilized person" Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"The same companies infamous for their controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" the new girl said, directing the questionable part at me.

"It's Corporation, not Company" I responded almost reflexively.

"I think you're missing the point here" the wolf-eared boy said to me.

"What- How dare-!" Weiss got flustered but quickly turned angry as she glared at the girl.

"Ooh, catfight" I said.

The girl in black glared at me with a large scowl.

"Shut up Kaito!" Weiss snapped. She snatched the vial from the girl and walked away.

"I apologize for any inconveniences" I bow to them before jogging after Weiss. I'm really not sorry to be honest. But I've been conditioned to say so after any incidents like this.

Weiss isn't really happy that I decided to come with her either. "Go away." She growled, not even looking at me.

"It's nice to have people you know around you." I state. "I'm rather alone in this new place so it's rather soothing to know I have an old childhood friend to have around me"

"…fine. But if you start becoming a nuisance then I'm leaving you"

"Okay that's fair"

* * *

Galileo Galaxy:

Beacon is amazing!

So far I've only been here like five to ten minutes and I already love it here!

After that…talk with Uncle M, I just left and finished preparing. Turns out that I lost Edison somehow but I can worry about that later. I just…can't tell Uncle about it. I can totally do that.

Right now I'm wandering around the place looking for the assembly and everything looks really cool! (I'm actually really lost but that's beside the point)

Walking around, I figure it's time I start to ask for directions on where to go. So I walk up to someone and ask him.

"Excuse me, where exactly are we supposed to go?" I ask the guy.

He looks at me. "You're lost?"

"Yes. I lost the crowd of people that were going one way and ended up lost…does that mean you're lost too?"

"No. I know the way somewhat but I'm just exploring for a bit, that's all. But I suppose that that's enough exploring. I can take you there if you like" he shrugged.

"Thank you so much!" I said, shaking his hand. He looked rather bothered by the fact that I was touching him.

"My name is Galileo Galaxy! It's really nice to meet you!"

He pulled his hand away and started to walk away with me following. "Saul Stevens. Now it's this way"

* * *

Koutarou Kizuna:

So after I met Ruby and Yang, we exited the ship but Yang left with her friends. Then Ruby angered some girl named Weiss. Then some guy named Kaito showed up and apparently he knew Weiss or something. Then some other girl showed up and angered Weiss even more and she left with Kaito but then the other girl left. Then we met some guy named Jaune (turns out he's the guy who was throwing up on the ship) and here we are.

Well, to be precise we're just walking around.

"-all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune was saying.

"Look, I'm sorry that Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby apologized.

"She's got a point. When I first met her I just named her Music Girl cause of how loud her music was" I said.

"It wasn't that loud" Ruby said defensively.

"I have two sets of ears and enhanced hearing. It was loud for me."

"That doesn't matter. I mean what if I called her Crater Face or you Lonely Boy?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said.

"Lonely Boy? Where did that come from?" I said.

"Well I saw you talking to yourself on the way here when there was no one really listening to you." Jaune pointed out.

What? Wait, he's talking about when I was talking to Yurusen. Speaking of the little annoyance I haven't heard of him from a while, where is-

 ** _"_** ** _You need to learn to be quieter when talking to me"_** Yurusen spoke up in my ear, surprising me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing I just thought I heard something. Forget it, my name's Koutarou Kizuna, not Lonely Boy" I changed the subject.

"The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune introduced himself.

"…do they?" Ruby asked with an amused tone.

"They will! Well, I hope they will…I mean, my mom always says that…never mind."

We were silent for a few seconds when Ruby spoke up. "I'm Ruby Rose and…I got this thing." Ruby grabbed something and I heard metal unfolding as something large was shoved into the concrete.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune said with a surprised tone.

"A scythe? Really?" I asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said.

"A what?"

Ruby cocked her weapon.

"It's also a gun" I simplified for him.

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said, impressed.

"So what do you got? I haven't really seen a weapon on you" Ruby said to me.

To be fair I don't really carry the GanGun Lancer on me. I keep it in a little pocket of space in my Driver for when I need to summon it. But they don't know that and that's still a bit hard to explain.

I turn away from them for a moment and hold my hand over the Phantom Phone, which is held on the side of my belt by a clip. Energy formed the GanGun Lancer, which I held in front of me.

"This is my GanGun Lancer. It's a standard staff weapon that can change into a sword, a gun, a trident, and it has a little slot for attachments to allow it different forms like a hammer, a bow, a shotgun, etc." I describe my weapon to them.

"…where were you hiding that?" Jaune asked after a second or two of complete silence.

"Don't worry about it"

"That's really cool!" Ruby said. Then I felt my GanGun Lancer leave my hand.

"I've never seen a weapon like this before! Can it really do all that?" Ruby said with an excited tone.

I snatched the weapon back from her and turned away to put it back in the pocket of space in the Driver.

"Oooooh-kay. And you?" she turned to Jaune.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." Jaune said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" The sound of metal unfolding was heard again.

"So what do they do?" I ask him.

In the next second of two the sound of Jaune fumbling around with something as metal was folding and unfolding filled the air. Then the metal hit the ground and Jaune picked it up.

"Well, the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away"

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?" I pointed out.

"Yeah it does" Jaune said with a depressed tone.

"I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons so I guess I did go a little overboard designing mine." Ruby said.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune said with a surprised tone.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah…the classics"

"So anyways, let's move on from weapons. Tell me more about yourselves. Like…uh…" I paused, trying to think of a question.

 ** _"_** ** _Who's your personal hero?"_** Yurusen whispered in my ear.

"Who's your personal hero?"

Wait. Did he just…oh that little piece of sh-

"Hero?" Ruby asked.

Well I'm too far now thanks to the floating eyeball ghost over here. Just gonna have to roll with it.

"You know, like a person from history you admire. For me it'd be Beethoven." I state.

"Oh. I get it." Ruby stated. "Well I have more than one I guess."

"More than one?"

"Well yeah. There's so many different people in history to admire in the first place. There's Musashi, Benkei, Nightingale, Columbus, Napoleon, Robin Hood, Darwin, and that's just the people off the top of my head. But if I had to choose just one…either Benkei or Musashi"

Yurusen started to get excited. **_"_** ** _We hit the jackpot! If we're lucky we can get the remainder of the Eyecons from this girl!"_**

While he wasn't wrong, I don't exactly feel comfortable using her to get the Eyecons like that. Sure she admires a lot of people but they're still her heroes and using her to get to them just seems wrong. She seems genuinely nice and I don't want to use her like that.

"Wow, you really have a lot of heroes, most people I know only have one or two. So who do you have?" I ask Jaune.

Jaune paused but answered soon enough. "My grandfather I guess…why do you ask?"

"I believe that you can tell a lot about a person based off who their heroes are. I just thought I'd ask to be completely honest"

"That makes sense" Ruby said to me.

After a few more seconds of silence, Ruby spoke up again. "So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."" Jaune answered.

"Hmmm…hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following her." Jaune said.

"I was…" I sighed. "…you guys think there's a map or something?"

* * *

Saul Stevens:

Galileo and I walked into the auditorium to see that it had a lot of people waiting around for the event to start.

"This is where we're meeting I guess." I simply say.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here! Then again, this is a really big place for all of us!" Galileo looked around excitedly. But I didn't really care so I was walking away from him while he looked around.

He noticed eventually.

"Hey! Saul!" he called after me.

I turned to face him over my shoulder. "This is where we separate. I helped you get where you need to be. Maybe I'll see you around sometime" I signal with two fingers and face straight ahead before continuing to walk away.

I don't hear him chase after me or anything like that so I can relax to myself for a bit.

Still, I'll admit he has a point with the people and the room. It's the largest auditorium I've ever been in and the people here look strong. Maybe they'll be a challenge in the future but I doubt it.

Unconsciously, I place my hand in my pocket and run my fingers over my Specter and Nobunaga Eyecons. As I do that, my hand grabs hold of an unfamiliar object in my pocket that's rather eye-shaped. I'm not bothered in the slightest by its appearance in my pocket.

* * *

Flashback:

I looked down at the Ganma Eyecon in my hand. It was a simple eye shape with a stem-like object hanging from the back.

"Alain, why are you giving me this?" I turned to my partner.

Alain stood off to the side, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he looked off into the distance. "Of course, Specter. I know you're policy on using others, but this is just in case. It's one use only, as you know, so use it however you wish. But just know that if you wish to contact me using that Eyecon, if it's an urgent matter I will do my best to make it there quickly. But if you just desire to talk or anything, I would understand you wasting the Eyecon."

"Would I want to talk though?"

"You wouldn't possess anyone, so what would be the point in using it for that? If anything you'd want to get rid of that Eyecon quickly so it'd make sense for you to do whatever."

"And if I don't want to use it at all?"

"Then keep it as a gift. The two of us are like family, Specter. And nothing will change that. So do whatever you must." Alain turned to me and smiled.

* * *

My hand continued to grip onto the Ganma Eyecon.

I probably won't ever use it but I can at least be grateful that he gave me something for backup.

I eventually stop and take my hand out of my pocket, deciding to wait here for now.

No one looks to be rather interesting, but then again if it comes down to it I don't really have a choice with who I end up partnering up with.

My mind wanders for a bit before I start thinking about Galileo. He seems positive and nice but I doubt he'll be much of an opponent. Of course I know there's a chance he'll end up on my team but there's nothing I can get out of it. Not unless he has a hero that's a part of the fifteen Luminary Eye…cons…

…wait a minute.

Galileo…Ghost…their voices sound relatively similar and their bodies are even close in size to each other. And Ghost does have an Eyecon by the name of Galileo, which would make sense if Ghost had a hero who would by chance be an ancestor he would be named after.

Huh. If I'm correct then this makes my job a lot easier. I just need to find a way to get close enough to Galileo to get his Eyecons without him suspecting that I'm Specter. I never would have thought that Ghost would end up going to Beacon as well. Now all I need is Phantom to be here so I can get his.

This is gonna be too easy.

"Ahem…I'll keep this brief" a new voice announced.

I looked up. On the stage, there was some guy with a cane, a green suit, silver hair, and small glasses.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Not exactly the way I'd word it, but yeah. As soon as I'm done here, I'll hopefully have most of, if not all of the Luminary Eyecons. Then I can take them to Alain and his family and we can finish our miss-

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

I'm sorry what?

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that, the guy walked offstage.

Who the heck was that guy? Was he the headmaster or something? It would make the most sense to be completely fair.

His assistant or whoever walked up to the microphone next.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready" she told (*cough* warned) us. "You are dismissed!"

* * *

Kaito Necrom:

Later that night…

After that ceremony we were herded into the ballroom and told to go to bed. Thankfully we were allowed to change in the privacy of the bathrooms/supply closets. All I really have is my workout outfit but at least I make sure to clean it a few hours before I go to bed.

I lost Weiss. Don't know where she went.

The sound of fighting filled the air to the right for a moment.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" a voice said. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

Found her.

"Oh not you again!" she said, this time saying it at the same time as another voice.

The two voices start to argue, this time with another one adding in here and there.

Well. Might as well intrude. I stand up and calmly walk over to them.

"Hey, Weiss Queen, you're being a bit too loud now" I said.

Weiss spun around and glared at me, to which I smirked and waved.

"What do you want now?" she crossed her arms

"I'm just warning you to keep quiet. That's all" I shrug.

The three other young women just stared at me. "Oh, hey, you're the one who exploded" I pointed at the girl with red and black hair.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" she slumped down in sadness.

Before anything else could happen, another person came in.

"Hey hey hey! There's no need to argue right now!" This person looked in between everyone with his hands outstretched.

"…and you are?" the yellow haired one said.

"Galileo. I'm no one really, but please don't fight now. It's really late and we should all just relax and head to bed, okay?"

"Well, Weiss, just quiet down a bit. I can tell you don't want me here. Seeya!" I ignored Galileo before turning around and walking back to where I was sleeping.

Before I reached it, I noticed that the wolf eared boy was sitting nearby, staring off into the distance. With nothing better option, I walked over and sat next to him.

"Lovely place so far, isn't it?" I ask him.

His head turned slightly in my direction, the only indication he was listening.

"I'm excited to see what this school has in store. What do you think?"

He remained silent.

"You gonna answer me or what? You could at least say the school looks nice. Or at least add something."

"I can't honestly tell how the school looks or if anything sounds good."

"And he speaks" I said. "So…you don't really have friends do you? Cause no one really seems to be talking to you like they're talking with their friends. Of course you seem the most interesting so that's why I'm here." I held my hand out to him but he didn't look at me. "Kaito Necrom."

"..." the wolf eared boy laid down and turned away from me, obviously trying to sleep.

"Okay I guess I was a bit rude there, sorry. I'll just get out of your hair then." I said before getting up.

"…Koutarou Kizuna" he spoke up.

I smirked. "Nice to meet you, Tarou" I walk off.

* * *

 **Closing screen: The screen has three sections, one orange for Ghost, one dark blue for Specter, and one violet for Phantom. Ghost has Galileo, Newton, and Kamehameha. Specter has Nobunaga, Houdini, Tutankhamen, and Pythagoras. Phantom has Hartnell, Beethoven, Edison, Shelley, and Dracula. The Eyecons click to show off their faceplate designs.**

 **Luminary counter:**

 **Ghost: 1**

 **Specter: 3**

 **Phantom: 2**

* * *

Insert Theme: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari By: Kishidan

The screen changes to the sky with the eye logo appearing. It fades away before turning into a shot of the sky with the Spirit Timers and Eyecons flying around.

 **(Namida ga afureru no wa)** The screen changes to that of the four members of Team KNGS sitting back to back.

 **(Kimi ga soba de hohoemu kara)** Koutarou grins as the area around them changes again.

 **(Dakishime takunaru no wa)** Koutarou and Ruby are running forward, with Ruby grabbing Koutarou's hand to drag him. Ruby looked excited but Koutarou was shouting after her.

 **(Kimi ga soba ni iru kara)** Kaito grinned as he playfully teased Weiss, who herself looked rather amused by his antics.

 **(Naze umarete kitakanante)** Galileo ran around, trying to tag Blake as she jumped back and forth, using her Semblance to dodge his attempts to grab her.

 **(Kangaete mo wakaranainda)** Yang washed off her bike while Saul simply sat on his and drank soda. He didn't appear to be rather interested in what was happening.

 **(Dakara ikiru tamashii moyashi ikinuite)** Galileo, Saul, and Koutarou have their belts on and are readying their transformation devices.

 **(Mitsukedasu itsuka)** They transform together as a bright light covered the screen.

 **(Onaji jidai ni ima deaeta nakamatachi yo)** In a violet and black space, Phantom threw his right arm into the air as his Phantom Damashii landed onto his shoulders. Nearby, his Hartnell, Shelley, and Dracula forms are shown as well.

 **(Warera omou yueni warera ari)** Koutarou, Ruby, Kaito, and Weiss are seen together, singing along to the song in a violet and green space. Weiss and Ruby are smiling, Kaito has a smirk as he brushes his green bangs out of his face, and Koutarou looks indifferent but has a slight smile on his face as he holds up his My Spirit Timer.

 **(Atarashi rekishi ni kogidase nakamatachi yo)** Ghost and Specter are seen in their own black spaces but with orange and dark blue respectively. Ghost is on the left and Specter on the right. Ghost holds his right hand out while Specter holds his clenched left fist to his chest. The Ore and Specter Parka Ghosts landed on their shoulders. To the right of Ghost, his Galileo, Newton, and Kamehameha forms are shown. To the left of Specter, his Nobunaga, Tutankhamen, and Pythagoras forms are shown.

 **(Warera omou yueni warera ari)** Galileo, Blake, Saul, and Yang are shown singing along in an orange and dark blue space. Galileo holding his Ore Eyecon outwards with a large grin, Saul holding his Specter Eyecon above his left shoulder with a smirk, Yang showing off her weapons with a wide smile, and Blake having her arms crossed but a slight smile on her face.

 **(Jinsei wa daremo minna ichido kiri sa)** Koutarou and Ruby stand side by side as rose petals rain down around them. The two turned to each other and nodded as their friends and allies appeared next to them.

 **(Omoi no mama ni)** The three teams of KNGS, RWBY and JNPR run forward towards a bright light as the song ends.


End file.
